


The Most Happy

by WhiteRosewithThorns



Category: The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Erotica, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosewithThorns/pseuds/WhiteRosewithThorns
Summary: Lizzie was bedded by the King. Many saw it as sinful. She saw it as love and happiness.





	The Most Happy

The Queen was now gone. Lizzie knew her moment had come. She was in love the King and was not ashamed to show it. She knew the King loved her and longed for her. She was saddened by what he had to endure. 

_Don’t torture yourself, my love. Just wait a little bit longer._

After the Queen was buried, Lizzie went to him. She knew that he is waiting for her. She pressed her face against his.

“Everyone in court already thinks that you’re bedding me,” Lizzie said. “I know how much you want to.”

“Do you know what it is like to be bedded by the King?”

“No,” she whispered against his lips. “But I know that I love you.”

They kissed passionately. When they parted, her eyes sparkled with love. His dark eyes spoke of lust. He traced the valley of her breasts by her neckline and kissed her again. He loosened her lace and slipped his hand under her neckline to fondle her breast. He rubbed her nipple before he pulled his hand away to undress himself.

Shirtless, he stripped her to her waist and laid her down. Moving her flaming red hair aside, he took her hardened nipple into his mouth. Lizzie massaged his back as he suckled her breast.

“This is what is like to bed a King,” she said. “I don’t want to be Queen. I only want to be yours.”

“I’ll have them move you to the quarter near mine,” the King said, drawing circle around her aerola. “You will come to my chamber through a secret route.”

* * *

 She came to the King’s bed wearing only a thin nightgown. She climbed into the bed next to him and tugged her garment over her head. Her whole body was exposed to him. She knew her beauty and was proud of it.

He kissed her neck and pulled her nipple. Lizzie moaned when he slipped his hands down to her womanhood and played with her folds. She was eighteen but a virgin. He kissed her breasts before kissed her in the mouth.

“Aye!” She let out a cry when he broke hymen.

He stopped to let his manhood adjust to her tightness before penetrate into her deeper. Lizzie was covered in sweat and out of breath, yet enjoying each thrust despite the pain it caused her. The intercourse continued until he filled her womb with his seeds. 

He rolled off her body and soon as asleep. As much as he hated to admit, it was one of the best sex he had.

* * *

 It did hurt when she lost her virginity, but it was only once. Soon Lizzie adjusted to her role as the King’s mistress and shared his bed every night. Sex was intense but also joyous.

In her loose nightgown, she tried to ran from the King who caught her and stripped her naked. He threw her on the bed and pulled her long legs apart. Lizzie lied on her back, moaning and her nipple erected as the King caressed her folds. She was a woman who belonged to him.

She was happy when he is inside her. She was happy when he suckled her breasts. She was happy to be his.

* * *

 Soon, however, she longed for more. She wanted to conceive. She wanted to give him an heir. It would be their seed of York.

“I’m heading to a war,” the King told her. “Against Tudor.”

Lizzie embraced him and found tears filling her eyes.

“I can't bear to lose you. I want to conceive,” she pleaded. “Please I want your child.”

She unlaced her gown and stripped down to her waist, exposing her breasts knowing it was his weak spot. She kissed him fully on the lips before he leaned down to suck on her nipple. He pushed her against the bed and stripped off rest of her garments and penetrated from behind. Lizzie moaned and dug her nail into his skin when he rolled her on her back and thrust into her again. She held him against her as he filled her with his seeds.

“You will win, and we will have a son,” Lizzie said.

* * *

 The King returned victorious. When Lizzie received him, she bolted the door and began to shed her dress. Wearing only only her undergarment, her rising belly was obvious. She was now carrying his child.

She kissed him and undressed him. She had him lied in bed and unlaced his breeches. She straddled him and removed her undergarment. Her skin was still milky white and her breasts ample with rosy tips. He rubbed her belly and rose to suckled her breasts before kissing her fully in the mouth.

“I think it’s a boy,” Lizzie said after the intercourse.

Silently he placed a ring on her finger. Lizzie smiled victoriously. Now she was the most happy.


End file.
